Heiraten? Nein, verdammt!
by iary
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Heiraten? Nur über meine Leiche!      Selbst in Valinor gibt Thranduil nicht auf und versucht weiterhin Legolas unter die Haube zu bekommen.
1. Chapter 1

So ihr lieben,

hiermit präsentiere ich euch mit Vergnügen das Sequel zu „Heiraten? Nur über meine Leiche!".

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen und bedanke mich bei meiner Beta-Leserin Soph.#knuddel#

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer ein paar seltsamer Charaktere.#gg#

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jahre waren nun schon ins Land gezogen, in denen sich Arda gewandelt hatte und die Elben in den Westen gesegelt waren. Nun war auch er endlich im Gesegneten Land angelangt, Legolas Thranduilion, der auch nach Kriegsende lieber in der Welt umher gezogen war als zu heiraten.

Bis er letztendlich mit seinem Zwergenfreund Gimli mit einem selbst gebauten Schiff gen Westen gezogen war und nun war es soweit: Sie waren doch tatsächlich angekommen, worüber Legolas mehr als froh gewesen war, da er die Hälfte der Zeit würgend über der Reling gehangen und Oropher ihm beruhigend zugesprochen hatte. Richtig gelesen, Oropher, das Eichhörnchen. Er war dem Enkel im Auftrag seines Sohnes gefolgt und hatte ihn nach dem Ringkrieg überall hin begleitet, zum Missvergnügen von Gimli natürlich, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Ihr fragt euch, was alles geschehen war?

Erestor war nach Gondor geflüchtet, da er schon anfing sich die Haare zu raufen und da Haare ein Sinnbild der Schönheit waren, musste dies unterbunden werden. Verständlich, oder? Ja, als Oberster Berater Elronds musste Erestor doch auf sein Äußeres achten, denn eine Glatze würde sich als Elb nicht ganz so wundervoll machen. Zumindest würde er in die Geschichte eingehen: Als der Glatzkopf. Also hatte er in Osgiliath Zuflucht gesucht, wo er einfach nur als Gast des Truchsesses und als Bibliothekar lebte (Erestor vermied den übermäßigen Kontakt mit den Menschen, da er stets das Gefühl hatte, er könne sich eine Krankheit holen).

Ihr fragt euch, warum der Truchsess es gestattet hatte?

Der Noldo war nicht umsonst Elronds Oberster Berater, immerhin konnte er sehr überzeugend sein ("Vergesst nicht, wer euch im ersten Ringkrieg den Hintern gerettet hat!").

Ja, so waren die Jahre vergangen, bis die Pest in Osgiliath wütete. Das war für Erestor Grund zurück nach Hause zu kehren und, dass er allmählich alle beknackten Lords in Bruchtal zu vermissen begann, selbst die Morgenmuffeligkeit eines gewissen Halbelbens. Ja, Heimat, oh süße Heimat.

Legolas war mit seiner Familie in den Düsterwald zurück gekehrt, wo es dann die nächsten Jahre hoch herging, da er dem ganzen Reich erst einmal erklären musste, dass ihr alter König wieder da war. Zudem erleichterte es dem Volk auch nicht wirklich, dass er ein als paar Zentimeter hoher plüschiges Vieh zurück gekehrt war. Insgeheim bekam er den Titel "jähzornigster Nager in ganz Mittelerde". Seinem Sohn und Enkel war es egal, Hauptsache, er war da.

So konnte Thranduil wenigstens nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihn - Legolas - wieder verheiraten zu wollen. Nun, wie das Schicksal - zur Unterhaltung der Valar - es wollte, hielt das nicht auf ewig. Also entfloh Legolas mit Aragorn (er war in Mission wegen Gollum in Düsterwald) nach Bruchtal, wo er dann anschließend ein Gefährte wurde.

Also, er zog freiwillig in einen möglichen Krieg und Tod, nur um einer Hochzeit zu entgehen... Was lernen wir daraus?

Legolas wollte einfach nicht heiraten!

Und Glorfindel?

Er langweilte sich sehr lange Zeit in den Häusern der Heilung und dann anschließend in seinen Räumen (Emaril hatte ihn wegen stetem Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen), weil er noch immer arbeitsunfähig war. Natürlich war auch noch die Information, dass gewisser Hauptmann ein besserer Seneschall war als der große Vanya noch zusätzlich ein Schlag für sein Ego. Dies war Erestor und Elrond bewusst, daher warfen sie Neuigkeiten über Haldirs Arbeit immer dezent in ein Gespräch ein. Nun, Noldor waren seltsam, dies wussten sogar die Noldor.

Von dem allem bekam Haldir nichts mit, da er immer auf Patrouille war. Ja, er konnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen, in Imladris zu leben. Das hätte sehr angenehme Vorteile... keine fehlgeleitete Tierliebe von Rúmil, keine Loalin... selbst die Orks mieden diese Gegend, ein weiteres Plus war, dass er auch mit Emaril Zeit verbringen konnte, zumindest auf freundschaftlicher Art, da Elrond Argusaugen hatte, nun, dafür konnte er aber immer wieder in den bemerkenswert genialen Weinkeller gehen. Sonst hatte ihm die Zukunft nicht wirklich viel Freude bereitet.

Ein Jahrzehnt war er in Bruchtal gewesen, ehe ihn Celeborn wieder zurück beordert hatte. Dem Lord des Goldenen Waldes war es durchaus bewusst, was er dem Hauptmann damit antat, aber es ging nicht mehr anders. Celeborn vermisste seinen Saufkumpanen! Ja, da waren noch andere, aber niemand konnte so leicht abgefüllt und im betrunkenem Zustand so lustig werden wie sein Hauptmann.

Dadurch war Haldir leider wieder mit der Plage einer Elbin in einem Reich, was bedeutete, dass er wieder ununterbrochen arbeitete, damit er sie nicht ertragen musste. Er hatte sogar die Ringgemeinschaft freiwillig mit seinen Männern vor den orkischen Verfolgern beschützt. Pha! Er, Haldir, hatte einem Zwerg das Leben gerettet. Einem Zwerg! Celeborn hätte ihn dafür am liebsten degradiert...

Was machte er nicht alles? Selbst nach Helms Klamm flüchtete er um aus ihrer Reichweite zu entkommen. Eine sehr schmerzhafte Entscheidung und eine fast tödliche, wenn da nicht eine begabte elbische Heilerin gewesen wäre.

Nun, da war der Ringkrieg. Der Zweite um genau zu sein. Ja, ich weiß, was ihr denkt: "Och nö, nicht schon wieder eine Fortsetzung..."

Aber so war es, denn Sauron hatte sein Comeback gefeiert, welches aber der Rest von Mittelerde nicht haben wollte, also hatten sie ihn einfach in Mordor bei einem Kaffeeplausch besucht und hatten ganz freundlich mit ihm gesprochen (Aragorn: "Verschwinde, oder ich mache dir Beine! Schau, ich habe sogar Narsil!") und aus diesem Grunde hatte sich Sauron doch wieder von Dannen gemacht.

Dieses Schwert, so muss hier erwähnt werden, wurde von den tüchtigen Fingern der bruchtal'schen Schmieden zusammengebastelt. Der Auftraggeber war Elrond, der dieses Puzzle in seiner Bibliothek endlich loswerden wollte (außerdem hatte ihn Arwen genervt, es müsse für den König neu geschmiedet werden...). Der Überbringer war auch Elrond, der heimlich still und leise zum Lager der Rohirrim geritten war und Estel im Zelt der Königs von Rohan erwartet hatte. Aber nicht nur er, sondern auch Aearon besser bekannt als Ereinion Gil-galad, der sich auf Elronds Schoß reckte und streckte. Théoden gegenüber hatte der Halbelb jedoch die wahre Identität des Katers vorenthalten, immerhin musste nicht jeder wissen, dass Gil als plüschiger Vierbeiner zurückgekehrt war, nur die Elbenreiche wussten davon.

Warum Gil mitgekommen war?

Emaril hatte Elrond den Haustiger einfach in die Arme gedrückt, als er ihr unterbreitet hatte, er würde zu Aragorn reiten. Erstaunlicherweise hatten selbst Erestor und Glorfindel nicht dagegen protestiert... Lag möglicherweise daran, da sie doch auch schon alte, bequeme Elben geworden waren und nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf waren ohne Pause reiten zu müssen, vielleicht nass zu werden und auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen und oh, natürlich gab es da auch noch die Warge und die anderen Kreaturen.

Wie dem auch sei, Emaril gab ihm Gil mit den Worten: "Damit dir nicht kalt und langweilig wird, auf deiner Reise. Und komm schnell wieder, Tiger", das letzte Wort mit einem feurigem Kuss unterstrichen, stürmte Elrond förmlich los, denn ihm war klar, je langsamer er war, desto länger war er von ihr entfernt. Außerdem war der Kuss ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, dass Elrond nicht wie eine Furie unter seinen Untergebenen wütet, da sich niemand um diese Aufgabe meldete.

Gut, er und Gil waren also im Zelt gewesen, Théoden hatte über den Kater gestutzt, Elrond gab ihm DIE Augenbraue schlechthin, Théoden wagte nicht mehr zu atmen und war erleichtert, als Aragorn endlich ins Zelt kam, daraufhin gab Elrond Estel das Schwert, redete etwas von Bestimmung, schnappte sich Gil und verschwand wieder in der Nacht.

Und während Estel mit den anderen Menschen in die Schlacht zog, hetzte Elrond nach Bruchtal zu seiner Mieze.

Natürlich war Aragorn verstört, dass er alleine gegen den verrückten Sauron ziehen müsse, aber dann kamen sie, die Retter in den schimmernden Rüstungen, seine Brüder und Waldläufer. Was Estel nicht wusste, Ella und Elro waren nur gekommen, da ihr Vater wieder einen Hochzeitsversuch gestartet hatte. Aber das wusste Aragorn nicht... Daher konnte er sich einfach nur freuen, dass wenigstens sie bei ihm waren.

Als dann der Ringkrieg vorbei war, heiratete Estel endlich seine Arwen und Lóthlórien und Bruchtal feierten. So mussten sie ihre Seufzer nicht mehr ertragen und wenn es irgendwann wieder so weit war, so waren alle Elben schon aus Mittelerde geflüchtet. HA!

Genau das dachten diese wunderschönen, alten, weisen Lebewesen: "HA!"

Kein Wunder, dass sich die Valar so für sie interessierten.

Oh, die hatten auch die letzten Jahre viel Unterhaltung gehabt (Námo hatte sich als Dúathor wirklich unter die Elben gemischt, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen) und so voll wie damals war es vor den Wandteppichen noch nie gewesen.

Aber das war nun leider Vergangenheit, so wehklagten die Göttlichen, jedoch nur so lange, bis sie auf die Idee gekommen waren,sich die Elben in Valinor persönlich anzusehen.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

nach einer sehr langen Pause (das Leben hält einen halt immer auf Trab), kommen hier zwei neue Chaps im Doppelpack als Entschädigung.#g#

Ich danke nochmal Soph für das Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir bis ein paar Ausnahmen.

Musik während des Schreibens: The Beatles - Help! Katrina & The Waves - I'm walking in sunshine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So war es also, das sagenumwobene Valinor: hell, freundlich, die Vöglein zwitscherten, strahlend blauer Himmel... Kurzum: Langeweile pur. So empfanden es zumindest die Lords aus Bruchtal. Zu Beginn waren sie erleichtert endlich ihre wahre Heimat (inoffiziell war es der Weinkeller Elronds) zu betreten, denn hier war alles geordnet, es liefen keine räudigen Orks umher, keine nervenden Sterblichen oder machtgeile Ex-Ainur mit einer seltsamen Anwandlung für Ringfanatismus, weswegen auch immer wieder das Bruchtal'sche Sommerfest unterbrochen werden musste, da es wegen diesem vermaledeiten Klumpen Gold Ärger gab.

Egal, hier gab es ihn nicht mehr und Elrond verlor allmählich seine dauerhafte Migräne, selbst seine Haare waren voller und seine Haut... traumhaft! Die "Arwen-Falten", wie sie von Erestor und Glorfindel scherzhaft bezeichnet wurden, waren wie weggewaschen! Wundervoll!

Als sie nach der langen Zeit auf dem Meer - nur Elrond und Ereinion hatten es genossen - am Hafen in Valinor angekommen waren, wurden sie auch prompt von Unmengen von Elben begrüßt.

"Immer schön lächeln und winken", murmelte Galadriel zu den anderen Männern und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

Sie als ehemalige Hüterin Nenyas war natürlich auch auf dem Schiff, da sie Mittelerde satt hatte.

Sonstige Passagiere? Emaril, Loalin (man hoffte in Valinor auf Heilung, woran sie mittlerweile nicht mehr glaubten), Mithrandir, Bilbo, Frodo und noch einige Galadhrim und Elben aus Bruchtal.

Ja, Galadriel hatte auf dieser Fahrt gelitten, es war nur Elronds Weinfässern zu verdanken, dass sie die Schifffahrt ohne Brudermord oder Hobbitertränken überstanden hatte. Es war schlimm, als eine der wenigen Frauen auf einem Schiff voller Männer zu sein. Oh ja, zum wiederholtem Male wünschte sich Galadriel ihren Mann oder wenigstens den Hauptmann an ihre Seite, aber diese beiden wollten noch lange nicht die letzte Reise antreten. Gut, bei Haldir hatte sie Verständnis... Immerhin war Loalin auf dem Schiff, aber ihr Gatte? Welcher Balrog ihn geritten hatte zu bleiben, hatte sie noch immer nicht verstanden und dass, was sie in ihrem Spiegel gesehen hatte, zeigte ihr, dass er mit den verbleibenden Galadhrim in den Düsterwald ziehen würde und dann schließlich nach Bruchtal ginge.

"Meine Herrschaften", Elrond wandte sich mit einem Seitenblick zu Erestor und Glorfindel, "ich erwarte Höflichkeit und anständiges Benehmen. Erestor, du verkneifst dir zynische Bemerkungen und Glorfindel... Lass die Finger von den Maiden!"

"O Eru, ich kriege keine Luft mehr", hyperventilierte Glorfindel, verdrehte die Augen und kippte um.

"Nun, Elrond... Denkst du, es ist nicht etwas zu streng?", kommentierte Galadriel diese Szene skeptisch. "Du könntest ihm gleich das Genick brechen... Es hätte dasselbe Resultat."

"Ja, aber das wäre Mord..."

"Auch wieder wahr."

"Aber Elrond!", quengelte Erestor und stieg ungerührt über Glorfindel. "Zynismus ist doch ein Teil von mir."

"Dann halte deine Zunge wenigstens für eine Woche im Zaun. O Eru, da ist Celebrian!"

"Oh, das wird etwas, wenn du ihr von deiner neuen Liebsten erzählst. Rufe mich, wenn du es tust. Ich wäre zu gerne dabei, wenn meine Tochter dir eine Vase an den Kopf wirft", schmunzelte die ehemalige Herrin des Goldenen Waldes.

"Soll sie es wagen, dann kratze ich ihr die Augen aus! Niemand vergreift sich an meinem Herold!", fauchte Gil und fuhr die Krallen aus.

"Und ich breche ihr alle Knochen", fügte Emaril hinzu, die ihre Fingerknöchel knacken ließ.

Die Tatkräftigkeit der beiden ließ Elrond lächeln, Gil hinter dem Ohr kraulen und Emaril küssen.

"Ach, keine Sorge, Elrond. Wenn sie Aufstände macht, dann kümmere ich mich um sie", zwinkerte Galadriel. "Immerhin seid ihr nicht mehr verheiratet."

Aber so schlimm es sich Elrond vorgestellt wurde, wurde es nicht.

"Ahhhhhhh, Elrondddddddd!!!!!", kreischte Celebrían überglücklich und warf sich dem etwas überrumpelten Elrond in die Arme, so dass ihm zu allererst die Luft wegblieb.

"Wie sehr ich mich freue dich wiederzusehen, du hast auch lange genug auf dich warten lassen. Aber lass mich dich anschauen. Oh Elrond... Du hast ja Falten und deine Mähne... Aber das wird schon wieder. Ah und da sind ja auch der Fin und Erestor und Nana", zwitscherte sie fröhlich weiter, umarmte alle - sie waren ebenfalls stutzig - und redete weiter: "Ach ist das schön, dass du alle mitgebracht hast? Äh halt! Wo sind die Kleinen und Ada? Ach egal, das werdet ihr mir ja noch sagen, nicht wahr? Ich bin schon ganz neugierig, was alles nach meiner Abreise geschehen ist, ich lechze förmlich nach Neuigkeiten, hier ist es ja so fade. Na, irgendwelche Hochzeiten oder ähnliches, Fin, Erestor? Oh... na ja, hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wie dem auch sei, Mutter, du siehst noch immer großartig aus, wenn man die Augenringe außer Acht lässt. Hattet ihr denn eine schöne Fahrt? Ich habe mich damals ja so gelangweilt. Immer das gleiche Bild, Meer, wohin das Auge reicht, aber jetzt bin ich hier und ihr auch. Ach, ich freue mich ja so."

Und wieder einmal fragte sich Elrond in Gedanken, wie seine Ex nur so viel reden konnte ohne Luft zu holen.

"Also-", versuchte Elrond etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Oh, natürlich muss das gefeiert werden. Ich habe auch schon für euch Bruchtaler Lords ein schönes Anwesen notiert, dass ihr euch ansehen könnt. Es ist wundervoll groß, so wie ihr es mögt und Nana, du kannst bei mir einziehen."

Ein Räuspern stoppte ihren Redeschwall.

"Oh natürlich, wo sind denn bloß wieder meine Gedanken? Meine Lieben, dass ist Eolin, mein Mann."

"W's?", brachte der Halbe nur zustande.

"Ja, ach, das ist so eine romantische Geschichte, wisst ihr?", strahlte sie, während sie sich an den blonden Sindar mit ultrablauen Augen - Galadriel war wirklich neidisch auf ihn, so hieß es doch, ihre Augen wären die strahlendsten überhaupt - schmiegte. "Als ich damals nach Valinor kam, habe ich ihm am Hafen kennen gelernt und er hat mir einige Anwesen gezeigt - er ist Makler, müsst ihr wissen - und so haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und das eine führte zum anderen. Ach, Sternchen, schau doch nicht so. Es ist einfach passiert und na ja, ich stand ja nie wirklich auf dunkelhaarige. Hach, Eolin hat so eine wunderschöne blonde Mähne und seine Augen und sein Hintern aus Beton, äh genug von mir, wie geht es dir? O wie süß, du hast ja ein Kätzchen, darf ich das mal streicheln?"

"Ich bin ein KATER!", fauchte Gil.

So wurden sie also von den Einwohnern begrüßt und nach einiger Zeit, wurden sie in ihr neues Heim geleitet.

Galadriel zog bei Celebrían und ihrem jetzigen Mann ein, nur leider bezweifelte sie, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen sei, schließlich wusste sie, wie anstrengend ihre Tochter sein konnte. Wie es wohl der Mann mit ihr aushielt? Nun, das hatte sich bald selbst beantwortet, denn so wundervoll Eolin auch aussah, so blöd war er auch, demnach also perfekt für ihre kleine Tocher.

Wenigstens hatten die Lords ein riesiges Anwesen, in dem sie eine Art WG unterhielten. Natürlich hatte Elrond gleich bei seiner Ankunft mit einem Architekten gesprochen, ihm einen Umriss seines Weinkellers gegeben und ihn davon gescheucht, denn der Halbe hatte durchaus eine wage Vorahnung, dass er ihn hier dringend brauchen würde. Natürlich durfte auch kein Luxus-Katzenkorb für Gil fehlen, der sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte, nachdem alle Einwohner von Valinor bei seinem Anblick fast zusammengebrochen waren. Das dies vor lachen geschehen war, erübrigt sich hier.

TBC...

legenda: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. Freut mich, dass du auch die Fortsetzung mit verfolgst. #g#

Und entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Grützi,

hier kommt das versprochene andere Chap.

Dieses wurde jedoch nicht Beta gelesen, also entschuldige ich mich, falls ich etwas überlesen habe.

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts, nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten.

---------------------------------------------------

Keiner der Elben aus Mittelerde hätte ahnen können, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, in Valinor anzukommen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich in ihren Heimen einrichten mussten, nein, sie wurden auch rund um die Uhr belagert. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht freuten, alte Freunde und Familienangehörige zu sehen, aber dass diese schon quasi bei ihnen einzogen war doch etwas zu viel des guten.

Zumindest sahen dies Elrond, Gil, Emaril, Erestor, Glorfindel und Galadriel so.

Und dann kam der Bau des Weinkellers auch nicht so recht voran, wobei Elrond sich wirklich beherrschen musste, um niemanden das Genick zu brechen, vor allem, da ein ungeschickter Handwerker ein Fass von Thranduils besten Wein zerstört hatte. Nur das Zureden seiner Freunde hatte das Leben des armen winselnden Elben verschont, welcher sich schon im Würgegriff eines zu tiefst verärgerten Elronds befand.

Nun, damit würde sich der Halbelb wohl oder übel einen Namen in Valinor machen. Jedoch hatten auch die anderen Probleme sich anzupassen, da sie einfach nicht in die Welt des Friedens und der Freundlichkeit zu passen schienen. Mittelerde hatte wohl sehr viel Einfluss auf ihren Charakter gehabt, denn alle waren mit einem gewissen Grad an Sarkasmus geschlagen, mancher mehr und mancher weniger, doch für einen war Valinor deswegen die reinste Folter.

Erestor litt regelrecht unter dem metaphorischen Maulkorb, den sein Lord ihm aufgebürdet hatte. Andererseits war es unglaublich, wie blauäugig und naiv die Elben in Valinor waren, dachte sich Erestor.

Und diejenigen, die schon immer dort gelebt hatten, waren die schlimmsten!

Blauäugig, naiv und keine Sensitivität.

So wurde Erestor wirklich von jemandem gefragt, warum er noch nicht verheiratet sei oder wie es gewesen sei, Sauron gegenüber zu stehen.

Nun, dass ihn der Gedanke an eine Frau gebunden zu sein, ängstigte (Der bloße Gedanke an Loalins Besessenheit jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken) und Saurons Anblick schrecklich und der Gestank der Orks grausam gewesen war, behielt er für sich. Deswegen beschränkte er sich darauf sie finster anzusehen und sie zu ignorieren.

Ja, alle der Neulinge hinterließ einen Eindruck.

So auch Galadriel, wie sie genervt von ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn flüchtete und sogar bei Elrond einzog, zumindest so lange, bis Celeborn in Aman eintreffen würde.

Und dann die ständigen Befragungen nach dem Ringkrieg, Lórien und Celeborn. Wenigstens hatte sie in Elronds Wohngemeinschaft eine Zuflucht gefunden und arbeitete mit Erestor daran, eine Bibliothek zusammenzustellen, denn sie, ihr ehemaliger Schwiegersohn und dessen Berater hatten einige Bücher mitgebracht. Außerdem brauchten sie alle Beschäftigung.

Emaril arbeite natürlich nicht mehr als Heilerin, da es in dem gesegneten Land keine Verletzten gab, wenn man einmal von dem armen Elben absah, der in Elronds Fängen gelandet war.

Also streunte sie gut und gerne mit Gil-galad durch Valinor und zogen viele merkwürdige Blicke auf sich, welche sie geflissentlich übersahen.

Ansonsten lief es doch relativ gut... nun relativ war relativ, denn für Glorfindel schien es wunderbar zu laufen, so viele junge Elbinnen, die ihn als Helden verehrten, aber immer hingen Elronds Worte wie ein Damokles Schwert über seinem Haupt und der Vanya war sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass sein Freund nicht einfach nur gescherzt hatte. Also beschränkte er sich seufzend darauf mit den Frauen spazieren zu gehen und seine glorreichen Taten zu erzählen. Er dachte jedoch positiv, denn er wusste, er müsse sich nur in Geduld üben, bis er sich einer Frau wirklich nähern konnte, doch bis dahin umgarnte er sie unauffällig.

Doch nicht unauffällig genug für die Augen des ehemals Obersten Beraters von Bruchtal. Oh ja, dieser Noldo hatte Augen wie ein Falke, die schwarzen Haare eines Raben und die Zunge eines Dämons, wenn jener wütend war, was wohl auch ein Grund dafür war, dass die Sterblichen ihn in Osgiliath immer mit "Meister Erestor" angesprochen hatten, wenn sie sich denn dazu bringen konnten, denn schnell hatten die Menschen damals gemerkt, dass in seinem schönen Äußeren ein Dämon hauste, der fluchen und zischen konnte und gelegentlich auch Tassen durch die Gegend schmiss.

Nun, dies bezog sich auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall, den Erestor stets unter den Tisch kehrte. In jenem Zwischenfall kamen eine Tasse, ein Erestor in der Badewanne und eine Bande viel zu neugieriger Mägde vor. Nicht, dass sich der Berater für seinen Körper schämte, aber diese großen lechzenden Augen dieser Sterblichen waren doch mehr als genug und dann waren da auch leider noch ihre Freundinnen, die so schreckliche Stimmlagen annehmen konnten, dass es Erestor wirklich in den Ohren wehtat.

Also, dieser ominöse Tassen-Fall, wie er seit jeher genannt wurde, endete so, dass der Elb diese Belagerung mit einer fliegenden Tasse durchbrach und unendlich wütend - er hatte in seiner Eile und Wut immerhin ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen - zum Truchsess gegangen war und dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er diese wundervolle Kreatur leicht bekleidet und offensichtlich wütend auf sich zukommen sah. Und wer einmal in die eisigen Augen dieses Unsterblichen gesehen hatte, wusste wie sich nun der Herr von Osgiliath fühlte: zu tiefst verängstigt.

"Was, Truchsess, wäre die Höchststrafe für einen Genickbruch?", erkundigte er sich eiskalt und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

Hinter sich hörte er entsetztes Quieken und ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste er, wer hinter ihm stand. Nun, er roch es auch, denn diese Frauen wurden von einer Parfumfahne umweht, die selbst den stärksten Ork umgehauen hätte.

"B-b-bitte?", stotterte der Truchsess mit großen Augen.

"Nun, in Bruchtal gibt es ein Gesetz, wonach es untersagt ist, jemanden auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen und in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen und wo es doch schien, dass es dies hier nicht gibt, so dachte ich mir, könnte ich den Übeltäter doch angemessen bestrafen."

"Ihr habt den Lord aus Bruchtal belästigt?", brüllte der Truchsess fassungslos zu den Mägden, die zusammenzuckten und ihre Blicke senkten. "Werter Meister Erestor, ich verspreche euch, es wird nie wieder vorkommen, dass sich euch jemand so nähert, wenn ihr es nicht wünscht."

Mit einem zufriedenem Nicken drehte er sich zu den weiblichen Sterblichen, die ihn ängstlich anstarrten und als er langsam an ihnen vorbeiging, flüsterte er: "Wer zu neugierig ist, wird den Preis zahlen."

Ja, seit jenem Tassen-Vorfall hatte sich Erestor Respekt verschafft, aber insgeheim dachte sich der Noldo, dass es dort wenigstens immer Unterhaltung gab, nicht wie hier...

So merkwürdig der Mensch auch sein mochte, so interessant war er auch.

Anfangs war seine Reise nach Osgiliath nur eine Flucht aus Bruchtal gewesen, aber nach und nach begann er die Gewohnheiten der Menschen zu studieren, was sich doch als sehr faszinierend herausstellte.

So hatte er im Laufe der Zeit eine ganze Abhandlung über die Menschen und ihre wirren Eigenarten verfasst, die - wie sich später herausstellen sollte - zu einem Bestseller wurde.

So fand er es doch komisch, wie sich Männer und Frauen untereinander behandelten, wie sie kommunizierten... bei den Elben reichte oftmals ein Blick, um das auszusagen, was man wollte.

Aber die Menschen... sie fuchtelten wie wild mit ihren Armen, wenn sie miteinander diskutierten, als seien sie von einem Bienenschwarm umgeben... und dann die Lautstärke, mit der sie redeten. Nun, ihn wunderte es doch tatsächlich, warum es verhältnismäßig so wenig taube gab.

Doch zurück zu Männlein und Weiblein.

Sie waren doch noch verwirrender, wenn sie in die Brunftzeit kamen - wie er es verglich - , denn das Männchen versuchte seine Konkurrenten auszustechen und ihre Angebetete zu erobern. Nun ja, der Elb bezweifelte jedoch, dass es um etwas anderes ging, als nur dem Fortpflanzungsdrang. Zumindest besagten dies die seltsamen Keucher, die er des Nachts immer wieder hörte und sich fragte, ob der Mensch nicht in Verwandtschaft mit dem Hasen stand. Doch, das verwarf er auch wieder, immerhin pflegten die Hasen ihr Fell, daher wäre jeglicher Vergleich diskriminierend. Wenigstens waren sie sterblich, wodurch eine Überbevölkerung nicht in der nächsten Zeit anzunehmen war.

So grausam es auch klang, aber der Herr Ober-Berater war doch recht sachlich. So schloss er aus seinen Beobachtungen und dem Hören, dass das menschliche Sexualleben nur ein Triebhaftes war, das niemals mit dem seiner Art zu vergleichen war. Elben liebten sich, hatten natürlich auch ein paar Schäferstündchen, aber diese waren eine tiefe Verbindung und hauptsächlich auch nur zwischen Paaren.

Leider waren jedoch auch oft Menschen zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu umgarnen - männlich und weiblich - doch er ließ alle abblitzen. Immerhin war er ein Elb und was für ein Elb!

Nun, Glorfindel hätte diese Möglichkeiten sofort bei Schopfe gepackt (es gäbe dann bestimmt mehr als einen Fin Junior), aber er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren, denn er war der Oberste Berater Elronds und was wäre das für ein Skandal, ließe er sich mit einer herkömmlichen Sterblichen ein? Immerhin wollte er nicht auf ewig hier in Gondor bleiben... Gut, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, war ihm klar... aber schon alleine sein Wissen über die Krankheiten, die ein Mensch haben konnte, ließ ihn schnell wieder klar denken. Es war nämlich nicht so gewesen, als hätte ihm keine gefallen, aber seine Weisheit hatte dies verhindert.

1. wollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen, eine Frau zu schwängern (auch noch unehelich), da dies bei den Menschen ein riesiger Skandal war und er keine Lust hatte für einen flüchtigen Moment der Lust den ewigen Frust mit sich zu tragen, eine sterbliche Frau mit Kegel an der Backe kleben zu haben.

2. schreckte er wirklich vor all diesen Krankheiten zurück. Sogar so sehr, dass er eine gewisse Hypochondrie entwickelte. Auch nicht das schlechteste Verhütungsmittel, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

Ein anderes Thema war die Hygiene der Menschen bzw. das, was sie darunter verstanden.

Es gab Wasser, Seife und Badehäuser... das war nicht das Problem, doch schienen die Sterblichen einfach nicht den Nutzen davon zu verstehen. Für die Reichen war Hygiene: Perücke, Puder und reichlich Parfüm.

Dass heißes Wasser und Seife billiger und besser waren, entging ihnen wohl. Nun, Erestor konnte sich darüber jedoch einerseits nicht beklagen, da er somit oftmals das Badehaus ganz für sich nutzen konnte, bis zu diesem Vorfall natürlich. Von da an hatte er es vermieden es zu betreten und ging erst nach dem Tod dieser Voyeurinnen wieder hinein. Er war schließlich mehr als nur ein knackiger Körper.

Zum Thema Elben: Die Sterblichen glaubten doch tatsächlich daran, seine Rasse lebe von der Sonne, der Luft und der Liebe.

Hallo? Auf welchem Planeten lebten sie? Sahen die Elben wirklich so aus, als betrieben sie die Photosynthese? Außerdem waren sie in dem Glauben, die Unsterblichen sprächen den ganzen Tag mit Bäumen und Tieren und sängen Tag ein, Tag aus.

In Ordnung, sie sprachen mit Bäumen ("Spende mir bitte etwas mehr Schatten, ich möchte nicht von der Sonne verbrutzelt werden." oder "Was hältst du von der Verbesserung der Bruchtal'schen Börse?") und Tieren ("Kannst du nicht einmal ruhig sein? Es gibt hier Leute, die schlafen wollen!" oder "Geh mir weiter auf die Nerven und du landest im Kochtopf!") und sie sangen auch ("Zehn kleine Zwergenmeister" oder "Einer geht noch, einer geht noch rein"), aber nicht SO!

Es fehlte nur noch, dass einer behauptete, sie besäßen kleine Flügelchen... oh, da war noch ein Vorurteil: sie könnten alle (ver)zaubern. Das war lächerlich! Nur, weil es eine Handvoll Elben konnten, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass es alle konnten! Wäre er sonst hier???

Immer diese Vorurteile!

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

hier kommen endlich mal wieder neue Chaps.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

Und noch einen Dank an meine Beta Soph.

--

So vergingen die Jahre, in denen die Elben mehr oder weniger glücklich in Valinor lebten bis zu dem Tage, als Celeborn gefolgt vom Rest der Galadhrim und Thranduil kam. Natürlich muss hier noch angemerkt werden, dass auch das Gefolge des Königs dabei war. So schlug Galadriels gute Laune auf den harten Boden der Realität auf, als sie dies erfuhr. Aber möglicherweise könnte dies ein netter Zeitvertreib werden, dachte sich die Herrin von Lothlórien.

Warum Legolas erst in geraumer Zeit in Valinor kommen würde? Der Grund war simpel: Die erneuten Pläne seines Vaters hatten ihn in Mittelerde bleiben lassen, bis schließlich auch Thranduil in den Westen gezogen war und Legolas nichts mehr in Mittelerde vorfand, was ihn daran binden konnte. Immerhin waren Arwen und Aragorn verstorben.

Daher hatte er sich mit dem kleinen Rest von Elben – Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir mit eingeschlossen – auf ihre letzte Reise begeben.

Doch mehr dazu später.

Nun waren also Celeborn und Thranduil in den Häfen angekommen, wo sie überwältigend begrüßt wurden. Vorne dran: Galadriel und Elrond.

Elrond wollte nur das eine von Celeborn: „Hast du Weinfässer dabei und Schnaps? Der Wein hier in Valinor schmeckt wie gestreckt!"

Und Galadriel krallte sich an ihn und flüsterte leise: „Liebster, rette mich vor unserer Tochter, sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!"

Schließlich musste sie flüstern, da sie eine Lady war, womit so eine Szene in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gespielt werden durfte, was alle anwesenden Valar jedoch betrübte. Jene hatten sich seit die Elben aus Lórien und Bruchtal gekommen waren, praktisch bei ihnen eingenistet, um sie hautnah erleben zu können, damit sie an ihrem Elben-Treffen an jedem Donnerstag etwas zu erzählen hatten.

Elrond war davon ziemlich genervt, da er sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte, hatte er sie doch schon eigenhändig aus dem Anwesen geworfen. Aber das hatte sie noch mehr gereizt, ihm und den anderen nahe zu sein. Der Rest von Valinor war es gewohnt mit den Valar zu sprechen und hatten auch nie solch interessante Erlebnisse gehabt, wie diese Handvoll Elben, daher befanden die Valar die Erstgeborenen aus Valinor als schlichtweg langweilig.

'Elben, an denen nichts auszusetzen waren, haben einen, aber entscheidenen Fehler: Sie sind uninteressant.'

Außerdem waren diese Elben wahre Legenden, so wie Ereinion Gil-galad, welcher zurückgekehrt war... nun, zwar als Kater, aber er war zurück gekehrt! Das konnten auch nicht so viele von sich behaupten... gut, da war noch Oropher... und Glorfindel natürlich... aber hier ging es um das Prinzip. Diese Elben, besonders die Noldor unter ihnen, waren so anders, so interessant und faszinierend, dass sie nicht anders konnten, als sie zu beobachten.

Als Erestor und den anderen dann endlich klar wurde, dass es nichts brachte, die Valar hinaus zu werfen, versuchten sie einfach sie zu ignorieren, auf dass sie bald ihr Interesse an ihnen verloren, spätestens bei der Ankunft von Celeborn und Thranduil, was jedoch für neuen Gesprächsstoff bei allen sorgte und von den anderen ablenkte.

Diese genannten Gottheiten hatten sich durch die Menge gewühlt, um die beiden großen Elbenführer persönlich zu begrüßen, wobei sich die Valar gegenseitig anrempelten und sich ein Bein stellten. Nun, man sollte annehmen solch große und weise Gestalten besäßen Benehmen und ähnliches... man SOLLTE es annehmen, nur leider entsprach es nicht der Wahrheit, so kämpften sie sich bis zu den zwei Elben vor, die gerade angekommen waren.

„Willkommen in Valinor, was gibt es neues?", fragte Námo voller Neugierde.

Celeborn sah doch recht verwirrt aus, als Vaire Galadriel zur Seite stieß und ihn mit verführerischem Lächeln anstrahlte.

„Lord Celeborn, es ist mir eine Freude, euch endlich hautnah zu erleben. Ich habe so viele Fragen an euch und an euch, Thranduil!"

„Bitte?", kratzte sich Thranduil verblüfft am Ohr.

„Da ist LEGOLAS!!", brüllte Elrond, woraufhin die Köpfer aller Valar mit einem „WO IST ER?" weg zuckten, während der Halbelb diese Situation nutzte, sich Celeborn und Thranduil schnappte und abhaute. Galadriel und die anderen unternahmen unterdessen ein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Elrond, was geht hier vor?", erkundigte sich Celeborn, welcher hinter seinem ehemaligen Schwiegersohn herstolperte.

„Lange Geschichte. Kurzfassung: Die Valar sind von allen Elben aus Mittelerde besessen und fallen uns auf die Nerven. Schnell jetzt, bald werden sie bei uns auftauchen!"

„Und dabei habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte mich hier endlich entspannen", keuchte Thranduil.

„Tja, Pech gehabt, alter Freund", grinste ihn Elrond über seine Schulter schief an und stieß beide Elben schließlich durch das Eingangstor seines Anwesens. „So, jetzt heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen im 'Fast Heimeligen Heim'."

Die beiden neuangekommenen Elben wie auch ihr Volk hatten viel zu lernen und zu berichten, was zu letzt immerhin die Langeweile von ihnen allen abhielt, ganz besonders, die der Valar, welche sich natürlich nicht allzu lange hatten lumpen lassen und doch recht zeitig bei Elrond erschienen sind und daraufhin alle im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saßen, Popcorn aßen und mit großen Augen die Geschichten des Celeborn und Thranduil lauschten, welche sich mit den anderen Elben in der großen Halle aufhielten und Neuigkeiten austauschten.

Und eines hatten Thranduil und die anderen Elben schnell gelernt: Einfach die Valar zu ignorieren, weswegen sie von den in Valinor geborenen Elben kein Verständnis bekamen, immerhin waren sie doch die Valar!

Doch einmal hatte es Aerion – Berater von und zu Thranduil – treffend bezeichnet: Der lungernde Schatten war harmloser.

Aber mit den Jahren der Anwesenheit der ganzen, aus Mittelerde kommenden, Elben wurde es ruhiger und die Valar waren nicht mehr ganz so oft bei ihnen.

Und eines Tages war es soweit: Legolas' Schiff kam an – wie schon zuvor berichtet wurde – was erneut für einen Aufmarsch der Familien und Freunde der Ankömmlinge sorgte und für hysterisch kreischende Valar, wobei Yavanna sogar hyperventilierte und in Ohnmacht fiel, als sie Legolas strahlendes Lächeln erblickte, welcher auf dem Deck des Schiffes stand und fröhlich mit seinen Augen den Hafen nach vertrauten Gesichtern durchsuchte.

Haldir, der neben ihm stand, wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Lachen: Elrond würgte gerade... war das etwa Lord Námo?

Weinen: Weil er ahnte, dass Loalin in der Nähe war.

Nun, der berufliche Spanner, wie die Bruchtaler im geheimen alle Tawarwaith und Galadhrim nannten, hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Elrond von Bruchtal würgte gerade wirklich den Herrn des Mandos. Warum?

Eine berechtigte Frage.

Antwort: Lord Námo hatte in seinem Freudentaumel Elronds Weinkelch mit dem letzten Rest des guten Weines aus Bruchtal aus dessen Hände geschlagen, war Ereinion auf den flauschigen Schwanz getreten und hatte bei einem überschwänglichen 'Arme-in-die-Luft-werfen' Erestor die Nase gebrochen.

Konnte ein Valar sterben? Würde er ertrinken, wenn man ihn Kopfüber in den Hafen hielt? Brauchte ein Valar überhaupt Sauerstoff zum Atmen oder taten sie es nur aus Alibigründen?

Alibigründe wollt ihr wissen? Nun, die alten, weisen, wundervollen Valar waren doch der Meinung, sie müssen ebenso atmen wie die Elben, was diese eigentlich nicht verstanden, da sie doch nur in eine Gestalt geschlüpft waren, genauso konnten sie sich in einen Stein oder Ente hineinversetzen. Nun, die Ente wäre dann wohl unsenkbar und der Stein unkaputtbar, aber hier ging es um das Prinzip. Dachten diese verwirrten Gestalten aus Erus Schöpfung denn wirklich sie wären mit dem Luftholen den Erstgeborenen näher?

Ja, so oder so in etwa spielten sich Gedanken in den Köpfen so mancher Elben ab, vorzugsweise Elrond, Galadriel und Erestor. Sie waren ab und an nicht abgeneigt, einen weiteren Brudermord zu begehen oder eher einen der so genannten Gottheiten umzubringen, aber selbst Morgoth war daran gescheitert, was also diese ganze „Wie töte ich einen nervigen Vala?"-Aktion zum Stopp brachte, ehe sie richtig angelaufen war. So hatte sich Erestor ein neues Lebenziel gesetzt: Das Erkunden der wirren Bahnen der Valar.

Klang doch recht beeindruckend, war es aber nicht, denn jeder „Weise" hatte ihn mit Informationen über die eigene Person so überhäuft, dass Erestor Jahre brauchen würde, um seine ganzen Notizen in Reinschrift zu bringen und diese Notizen waren nur von einer Person! Ja, Irmo konnte recht geschwätzig sein und blind wohl auch, denn er hatte sich einen Fauxpas erlaubt, den ihm einen Todfeind geschaffen hatte.

Ja, Valar hatten mehrere natürliche Todfeinde, nicht nur verrückte EX-Valar und Ainur mit makaberen Süchten nach Edelschmuck. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sie doch eindeutig mehr Todfeinde... Gil-Miezekater-galad, Emaril, Erestor, Galadriel, Elrond... eigentlich so ziemlich alle Elben, die in den letzten Dekaden nach Valinor gekommen waren.

Gelegentlich spielte der Halbelb mit dem Gedanken, Manwe darum zu bitten, ihn doch wieder nach Mittelerde gehen zu lassen. Gut, dort gab es Gefahren, wie ungehobelte Sterbliche, Hirntote Orks, streunende Könige (Ähnlichkeiten zu existierenden Personen sind nur Zufall) und des Öfteren die Pest, aber nun... die Pest konnte den Elben egal sein, Sterbliche konnte man aus dem Weg gehen und die Orks... irgendetwas musste man jagen, wenn man seine Aggressionen abbauen musste. Und bevor man Personal zerstückelte, griff man doch lieber auf die dunklen Kreaturen zurück.

Klingt grausam, ist aber so.

Ich bin abgeschweift, Verzeihung, kommt wieder vor.

Also, Irmo hatte nun auch den legendären Glorfindel als Todfeind. Der Grund ist zu sensationell dämlich, dass sich Glorfindel am liebsten den Schädel zehnmal gegen einen Baum geschlagen oder Irmo in allen erdenklichen Foltermethoden gequält hatte. Irmo, Valar der Träume, blablablablablabla... er hatte doch tatsächlich nicht gewusst, dass Glorfindel ein Mann war! Er war, laut seiner Aussage, durch das wundervolle güldene Haar und die Wimpern so zart wie Fäden aus purem Gold niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass er NICHT feminin sein könnte. Nun, erstens sollte man doch annehmen, dass ein Valar nicht die Intelligenz eines Grashalms besaß und zweitens sollte man doch ebenfalls annehmen, dass ein eingefleischter Elben-Fan die famosen Geschichten des Balrogtöters gelesen haben sollte. Konnte das eine Frau vollbringen?

Obwohl, da wären Emaril und Galadriel, zwei durchaus schlagkräftige Frauen und Loalin, die mit ihrer Art bestimmt die Orkherden in den Suizid gebracht hätte. Aber DAS war auch nicht das Thema, es ging hier darum, dass der arme arme bruchtal'sche Casanovaelb verweiblicht wurde. Wie hätte Glorfindeline denn bitte diesen mächtigen Balrog zur Strecke gebracht? Mit „Wattebäuschen, flieg und sieg!" oder mit der gefürchteten „Lass dir die Augenbrauen zupfen"-Pinzette" oder den Kalt-Waxstreifen, Marke Niveaelb?

Wie das Malheur rausgekommen ist?

Glorfindel hatte einen Spaziergang mit einer wunderschönen, intelligenten Elbin gemacht und prächtig amüsiert, bis Irmo ihnen begegnet war und sie anstrahlte: „Oh wie schön, zwei wunderschöne Elbinnen haben sich gefunden!"

Er hatte auch noch die Frechheit besessen, fröhlich zu kichern, was dieser ELB und die ElbIN nicht erfreute: Die Dame kreischte entsetzt und Glorfindel brüllte wüst und beschimpfte den Valar in ihm allen bekannten Sprachen, was also zwei waren (in Quenya war Glorfindel höflich ausgedrückt: schlecht), sich sein Hemd aufriss und schrie: „Sieht so eine Frau aus?!"

Nur zwei Sekunden, es könnten auch 100 Millisekunden gewesen sein, waren sie umringt von überglücklichen Valar, wobei die weibliche Fraktion entzückt quietschte und eine große Schlägerei begann, auf die hier leider aus Gründen des Kinderschutzes nicht genauer eingegangen werden kann. Nur so viel sei gesagt: Seit diesem Tag hält niemand mehr Fin für eine Finny und dass man in Valinor durchaus Schmerzen spüren konnte, was eine interessante Erfahrung für Irmo darstellte.

Natürlich hatte dies zur Folge, dass das Geschehen in dem örtlichen Klatschpresse, dem „Daily Valinor", für zwei Wochen platt getreten wurde, so dass Glorfindel gar nicht mehr aus dem Anwesen gehen konnte ohne immer nach diesem seltsamen Vorkommen befragt zu werden. Das nervte nicht nur den Vanya, sondern auch die anderen, bis Elrond ein Machtwort sprach: „Wenn ihr nicht endlich Ruhe gebt, gehe ich nach Mittelerde zurück und nehme meine Lords mit!"

Das hatte seine gewünschte Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn alle wurden still und gingen ihnen nur noch in Maßen auf die Nerven, was durchaus eine große Verbesserung war.

Dass Elrond Drohung wohl nie in Aktion hätte gehen können, wusste niemand, war dem Halbelb jedoch vollkommen gleich.

Nun aber zurück zu dem Spektakel, in dem Elrond von sechs Galadhrim festgehalten wurde, um nicht Námo zu erwürgen, was dennoch in dem Spektakel, das Legolas und Haldirs Ankunft ausgelöst hatte, unterging.

Jene schafften es endlich sich verblüfft durch die verzückten Valar zu drängen und ihre Freunde und Liebsten zu umarmen, wobei Haldir immer wieder leicht nervös hin und herblickte um sicher zu gehen, dass Loalin nicht anwesend war.

Doch als der Galadhel ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte, atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Wir haben sie unter sicherer Verwahrung gebracht", murmelte Galadriel ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihn umarmte.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen, aber du musst dich eher bei den weiblichen Valar bedanken... sie haben wohl eine Vorliebe für dich..."

„Liebste, sie haben eine Vorliebe für alle Elben, egal, welcher Abstammung oder Geschlechts", korrigierte sie Celeborn, woraufhin sie lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich habe auch nie behauptet, die Valar seien klar bei Verstand."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

Und hier kommt das nächste Chap!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

--

Nach der Ankunft von Legolas und den restlichen Elben aus Mittelerde wurde ein riesiges Fest gefeiert - auf dem sich Elrond und Thranduil gehörig die Kante gaben - Haldir, Legolas und die E² verschüchtert die Fragen der Valar beantworteten und Zettelchen von den weiblichen Wesen zu gesteckt bekamen, was jene noch peinlicher berührte. Wenigstens hatte Haldir eine Ausrede: Er war vergeben!

Genau, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen!

Er hatte eine Lebensabschnittsgefährtin und es war nicht Leonora, denn erstens fand er sie nicht anziehend und zweitens wäre es glatter Selbstmord die Tochter von Thranduil als Freundin zu haben, was ihn jedoch nicht vor einer Begegnung mit dieser schützte, denn gleich bei der Feier seiner Ankunft war er ihr über den Weg gelaufen. Eines konnte man aber sagen: Leonora war eine ausgesprochen freundliche und humorvolle Person und meinte zum ganzen Vorfall: „Ich habe gerne geholfen, denn ich hatte mittlerweile das zweifelhafte Vergnügen Loalin kennen zu lernen."

Damit wurde Haldir eines bewusst: Er hatte in ihr eine Freundin gefunden und würde bestimmt viel zu lachen haben. Immerhin wusste sie bestimmt viele kleine Peinlichkeiten aus dem Leben des Prinzleins.

Sofort wurde der ehemalige Hauptmann des Goldenen Waldes von allen Bruchtal-Lords umringt und genauestens ausgequetscht.

„Na Haldir, wo hast du denn diese Sahneschnitte aufgegabelt?", grinste Glorfindel.

Bezeichnete Sahneschnitte überhörte diesen Kommentar natürlich nicht, wandte sich kurz von ihrem Gespräch mit Leonora ab und ging zu ihm.

„Die Sahneschnitte hat ihn wieder zusammen geflickt."

„Bitte?"

„Ja, Lord Elrond, man sollte doch meinen: Ein Galadhel wäre in der Lage seine Haut zu retten. Aber der gegenwärtige Hauptmann fand es wohl amüsant, sich ein Schwert in den Bauch rammen zu lassen", lächelte sie bittersüß.

„Ja, das klingt eindeutig nach Haldir", nickte der Halbelb, „und wie ich annehme, habt ihr euch fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert und irgendwann in ihn verliebt."

„Nun, so ähnlich", hüstelte Riya.

„Bitte genaueres", blinzelte Námo lieb mit den Augen, der sich angeschlichen hatte und von allen Anwesenden ignoriert wurde.

„Also... sie hat mich verarztet, beschimpft und aus Frust über die stinkenden Sterblichen haben wir uns betrunken", fügte Haldir hinzu.

„Und das führte zum Nächsten und dies wiederum..."

„So so, stille Wasser sind wohl sehr tief", grinste Elrond schelmisch.

„Und wie!", schnurrte Riya und umschlang Haldirs Hüften, was seine Öhrchen erröten ließ.

Nach und nach gesellten sich auch Legolas und die Söhne Elronds zu ihnen.

„Und wie sieht es bei euch aus?", informierte sich Erestor interessiert. Eigentlich interessierte es nicht wirklich, aber da Elrond diese Frage nicht stellen konnte, ohne eine Flucht seiner Söhne zu provozieren, stellte er sie.

„Ledig und zufrieden", antwortete der Club der Junggesellen wie auf Knopfdruck und meinte es ernst.

„Wobei wir uns für Haldir und Riya freuen", lächelte Legolas, „aber ich hoffe, du triffst auch eine gute Entscheidung, wen du als deinen Trauzeugen haben willst."

Der Prinz hätte das nicht sagen sollen, denn damit entbrannte zwischen Elronds Söhnen, Legolas und den Brüdern Haldirs ein Streit, der doch an Lautstärke zunahm und von Haldir beendet wurde:

„Wenn ihr nicht endlich eure Klappen haltet, dann suche ich einen großen, sehr hohen Baum und sehr strapazierfähige Seile! Ihr versteht mich, nicht wahr, Elladan, Elrohir?"

Besagte junge Herrschaften fiepten und wichen ängstlich zu ihrem Vater aus. Niemand wusste, außer Haldir und Glorfindel, warum sie so reagierten, aber da die anderen drei Elben auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf waren das herauszufinden, verstummten sie.

„Geht doch! Warum nicht gleich so?", lächelte Haldir zuckersüß.

Ja, Haldir wäre durchaus ein guter Vater, wenn er schon diese Elben überlebt hatte...

-

„Bei Eru, Junge, wie konntest du schon wieder verschwinden?? Nach deinem zweiten Verschwinden ist Aerion nach Valinor ausgewandert, weil sein Herz diese ganzen Schocks nicht verkraften konnte und ich musste dann wirklich die komplette Zeit mit Linur auskommen! Beim letzten Mal hätte ich ihm fast mit einem seiner Bücher den Schädel eingeschlagen! Und weißt du, was deine Schwester durchgemacht hat? Sie war krank um Sorge!"

Eine geschlagene Stunde lief nun Thranduil auf und ab und hielt Legolas eine Standpauke Deluxe.

Der junge Elb schätzte dies zumindest so ein, denn er wusste noch zu gut aus Erfahrung, dass sich sein Vater nie sonderlich kurz fasste, was wohl mitunter eine der Strafen war.

So war also seine familiäre Wiedersehensfeier.

Im Hause der Bruchtaler, wobei Celeborn, Galadriel und Thranduil auch bei ihnen eingezogen waren, saß er hier mit seiner Schwester und seinem Vater, der sich gerade eben wieder in Rage redete und es maßlos übertrieb, denn ein Seitenblick zu Leonora zeigte Legolas, dass sich diese nicht wirklich über seinen Verbleib gesorgt hatte (sie rollte mit den Augen, zeigte einen Vogel und zwinkerte ihm zu).

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, Oropher würde ihm helfen, aber sein Vater nahm noch nicht mal Kenntnis von ihm, obwohl dieser sogar Nüsse nach ihm warf. Irgendwann war selbst dem Eichhörnchen die Borniertheit des Königs zu viel und er verzog sich resignierend auf den Schoß seiner Enkelin, mit welcher er sehr viel Zeit verbrachte. So war es immerhin fair, war er doch so lange mit Legolas auf Wanderschaft gewesen und nun war sie dran und irgendwann... irgendwann auch Thranduil, wenn sein Hirn endlich wieder in Valinor weilte.

„Und dann hast du diesen verdammten Zwerg auch noch mitgebracht!"

„Ob es Elladan und Elrohir auch so ergeht?", fragte sich Legolas und seufzte tief.

So hatte er sich das Leben in Valinor nicht vorgestellt, hätte er dies hier gewusst, wäre er in Mittelerde geblieben.

-

Es war doch immer wieder recht erstaunlich, wie lange Elrond reden konnte ohne Luft zu holen und dann die Benutzung der Augenbrauen, die schon lange eine Legende in Mittelerde und nun auch in Valinor war (die Elben fürchteten sich vor diesem Blick). Selbst nach so langer Zeit schaffte es der Halbelb noch seinen Früchtchen Angst zu machen, wobei dies eigentlich nur ein praktischer Nebeneffekt war. Was jedoch für die Zwillinge noch schlimmer war: Wenn ihr Vater schwieg, aber seine Augen sie förmlich durchbohrte.

In Momenten wie diesen, wurde ihnen wieder klar, dass ihr Vater nicht immer Heiler, Sarkast und Vater gewesen war. Nein, zwischendurch war er auch Zyniker, Neurotiker und Krieger gewesen. Was von diesen Eigenschaften ihnen am meisten auf den Magen schlug, konnten sie nicht bestimmen.

Elrond, einstiger Herr von Bruchtal, saß mit seinen Freunden und näheren Verwandten im neuen Großen Saal und machte seine Söhne nieder.

„Seid ihr dumm oder einfach nur wahnsinnig? Haut ihr tatsächlich noch ein zweites Mal ab! Ich musste Lindir beruhigen! Der arme Elb war ganz neben sich! Er ist wie ein Schatten seiner Selbst durch Bruchtal geschlichen und hat Oden auf euer erneutes Verschwinden und die dadurch verursachten Schmerzen besungen! Eigentlich sehr löblich, nicht wahr? Aber er sang es täglich! Wisst ihr, wie kurz ich davor war, ihn in den Bruinen zu werfen und Gesang in Bruchtal zu verbieten?"

„Dafür musste aber seine Harfe dran glauben", fügte Erestor nüchtern vom Kamin hinzu.

„Danke, Erestor, die hätte ich fast vergessen!", zischte Elrond, so dass Erestor sich wieder mit großer Neugierde seinen Nägeln hingab.

„Du-du hast s-seine H-harfe...?", stotterte Elladan fürchterlich.

„Ja, habe ich! An einem Tag kam er zu mir und wehklagte wieder eure Abwesenheit und fing dann auch noch an zu singen, während ich gerade versuchte meine Inventur der Weinfässer zu machen."

„Da sprang er mit einem Schrei auf, hechtete über seinem Tisch, wobei natürlich alle Blätter auf dem Boden landeten, schnappte sich die Harfe und schlug sie voller Inbrunst gegen die Wand. Lindir war danach sehr... nun... komatös."

Als Erestor den Blick seines Lords gewahr wurde, biss er sich auf die Lippe und fragte sich, ob die Stupidität der Sterblichen auf ihn abgefärbt war. Hatte er sich zu lange mit ihnen abgegeben und sich einen Virus eingefangen?

„Memo an mich selbst: Elrond für nächste Zeit aus dem Weg gehen", dachte er sich und rutschte immer mehr in seinen Sessel und versuchte unsichtbar zu werden, was leider nicht gelingen mochte, wodurch ihm nur zu hoffen blieb, Elrond würde sich endlich wieder seinen Sprößlingen zuwenden und diesen Gefallen tat er schließlich auch... aber erst, nachdem der ehemalige Lord von Imladris ihm einen sehr sehr bösen 'Elrond-Blick' gegeben hatte.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

So und hier ist das letzte Chap für heute.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

--

„Na, scheint gestern wohl nicht gut gelaufen zu sein, oder?"

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Dein Blick würde momentan sogar eine deiner Verehrerinnen und weibliche Valar vergraulen und das Geschrei deines Vaters war kaum zu überhören. Es wurde beinahe von Herr Elrond übertönt."

„Ach Gimli, er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen."

„Ich hoffe doch. Valinor ist übrigens sehr hübsch, etwas langweilig, aber hübsch."

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Du meinst, nachdem du und der Rest weggezerrt wurden? Ich habe mich gut mit Glorfindel und Erestor unterhalten. Und danach bin ich friedlich eingeschlafen und nun sitze ich hier mit dir nach einem schmackhaften Frühstück."

„Und hast dich soweit wie möglich von Haldir ferngehalten?"

„Hey, grinse nicht so blöd! Du wärst auch nicht darauf erpicht, von einer Person umgeben zu sein, die uns auf unserer Reise fast über Bord geworfen hat! Ich baumelte wie ein Baumstamm über seinem Kopf!"

„Ich hatte dich ja gewarnt, dass du Haldir in Ruhe lassen sollst, weil er für Zwerge fast noch weniger übrig hat als für Sterbliche. Zum Glück war Riya zugegen und hat ihn mit ihrem Nackengriff außer Gefecht gesetzt."

„Ja, und ich bin weich auf dem Hauptmann gelandet. Aber wo sie das wohl gelernt hat?"

„Schon vergessen, dass sie mit Emaril zusammen bei Herrn Elrond in der Lehre war?"

„Tatsächlich? Das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Ja, Noldor sind nun einmal ein Volk für sich", nickte Legolas und hob den Weinkelch, um mit Gimli anzustoßen. Beide saßen in der Mittagssonne im großen Garten des ehemaligen Bruchtalherrschers.

„Weißt du eigentlich schon, wo du wohnen wirst? Mein Ada will mich bei sich und den anderen unterbringen."

„Also, von einem überaus redseligen Valar habe ich erfahren, dass es hier in der Nähe wunderschöne Berge gibt. Ich könnte mir ein gemütliches Zuhause einrichten lassen."

„So wie Zwergenhausen?"

„Verspotte nicht meine Vorfahren! Über sie ist großes Unheil gekommen!"

„LEGOLAS? HERR LEGOLAS?", hörten sie ein Kreischen, was beide schmerzlich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Genau wie über mich", seufzte er, reichte seinem Zwergenfreund den Weinkelch, stand auf und schwang sich auf den Baum, um über die Baumgipfel verschwinden zu können.

„Oh Herr Gimli, habt ihr gesehen, wo Legolas ist? Ich sah ihn gerade noch neben euch", informierte sich eine blonde Elbin mit großen Kulleraugen.

Dem Zwergen tat es in der Seele weh, diese kleine – die wohl um einiges älter war als er selbst und und deshalb war diese Situation irritierend – mit ihrer unschuldigen Art belügen zu müssen.

„Er musste dringend etwas erledigen."

„Oh, schade", schmollte sie, „aber danke für die Auskunft, Herr Gimli."

„Immer wieder", nickte er ihr lächelnd zu und nippte an seinem Wein.

Warum er und Legolas Wein tranken?

Nun, als Zwerg konnte er unmöglich Tee trinken, das geziemte sich nicht – und Bier hatten sie hier bei Elrond wohl auch keines, so dass nur der Wein – ein überaus lieblicher – übrig blieb. Die Gründe des Herrn Grünblatt waren komplett andere: Er war genervt. Von den Standpauken seines Vaters, den kreischenden Weibsbildern und den nach Neuigkeiten lechzenden Valar.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Nun, eigentlich schon..."

„Du hast dieses verdammte Vieh tatsächlich mitgenommen?"

„J-ja, Bruder..."

„Hast du sie noch alle? Du und deine Tierliebe gehen mir mittlerweile dermaßen auf den Senkel und jetzt bringst du sogar eins aus Mittelerde mit!"

„Ach, Haldir, sieh es positiv: Es ist kein Kriechtier", versuchte Orophin, welcher gemütlich in einem Sessel lümmelte, zu intervenieren, denn irgendwie tat ihm sein kleiner Bruder leid, wie dieser mit großen, traurigen Augen, hängenden Ohren und diesem Tier an seine Brust gepresst da stand und von einem wild umher tigernden Haldir zusammen geschrien wurde.

Leider war Riya als Schlichterin nicht anwesend – wenn Haldir zu Rúmil zu grob wurde, zwickte sie ihn immer in die Seite, da sie mit Emaril und Elrond eine Expedition machte (sie suchten nach heimischen Heilpflanzen, denn man konnte nie wissen, wer von den Elben einmal Amoklaufen und mit Blumentöpfen, Zeitungen und Weinfässern um sich werfen würde).

Nun, die Intervention von Orophin verschaffte Rúmil eine kleine Verschnaufpause, da Haldirs zornige Blicke auf ihn schossen.

„Er hat einen verdammten PFAU mitgeschleppt! EINEN PFAU!!"

„Hätte er lieber diese Kröte mitnehmen sollen, die er unterwegs gefunden hat?", entgegnete der mittlere der drei Brüder nüchtern, wobei ein zustimmendes „Gurr gurr" erklang. Zumindest klang es in Orophins Ohren so.

„Haldir, ich konnte ihn doch nicht verletzt im Wald lassen, Warge hätten ihn fressen können!", jammerte Rúmil und hielt Haldir das Vogelvieh direkt vor die Nase. „Hätte ich es seinem Schicksal überlassen sollen? Schau dir seine Augen an und sag mir, was du denkst."

Der ehemalige Hauptmann betrachtete es still und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wäre vielleicht ein gutes Mittagessen."

„Aber Haldir!", schrie der kleinere Elb und presste das gurrende Etwas beschützend an seine Brust. „Was hast du nur gegen Gurri?"

Allmählich bekam der älteste Anwesende große Kopfschmerzen und war insgeheim dankbar, dass seine Liebste auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern war. Sie würden bald zum Einsatz kommen... als Schmerzmittel für Rúmils gebrochene Hände und seinen schmerzenden Schädel.

„Es ist ein dämlicher Vogel mit einem Hirn so groß wie eine Haselnu... Moment! Hast du dieses Vieh gerade tatsächlich „Gurri" genannt?"

„Ja, Gurri ist mein Freund und er bleibt bei mir", sagte Rúmil bestimmt, streckte seinem älteren Bruder die Zunge raus und rannte weg.

Wer brauchte eigentlich Kinder, wenn man solche Geschwister hatte? Dies dachte sich Haldir wieder einmal.

„Wein?", fragte Orophin von der Seite und reichte ihm einen Kelch, zu den seine Augen wanderten.

„Mindestens, Orophin, mindestens."

Nun, wem es erschien, Elben tränken immer nur Wein, der irrte sich. Manchmal tranken sie auch Tee oder Wasser, aber nur manchmal.

„Er hat was mitgebracht?"

„Einen verdammten Pfau!"

„Ich habe mich also nicht verhört?"

„Nein!"

„Oh."

„'Oh' trifft es überhaupt nicht!"

„Nun, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Seit wann?"

„Bitte?"

„Du hast den einen Arbeiter schier erwürgt, weil er ein Fass deines Weines zerstört hat."

„Er hatte einen 43. des Zweiten Zeitalters auf dem Gewissen!"

Stille und das Heben einer lórischen Augenbraue folgte.

„Und was hast du jetzt mit dem Pfau vor?"

„Rupfen und braten."

„Ich bezweifle, dass er schmecken wird."

„Wer sagt, dass ICH ihn essen werde."

„Und wer soll das zweifelhafte Vergnügen haben?"

Ein breites Grinsen.

„... Armer Rúmil. Ist dir etwa so langweilig?"

„Orks gibt es hier keine."

„Ja, manchmal wäre eine kleine Jagd ganz nett."

„Wäre es. Die hiesigen Elben sind so spießig."

„Sag' mir etwas neues. Du hättest ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sehen sollen, als Erestor einmal ausgerastet ist."

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Glorfindel hat seine Studie über die Sterblichen mit Rotwein getauft, zwar unabsichtlich, aber nun ja. So eine Verfolgungsjagd hat es in Valinor noch nie gegeben. Sie war fast so schön wie deine und Thranduil's."

„Du wirst wohl ewig darauf herumreiten, oder?"

„Ach, nur so lange bis ich etwas neues gefunden habe."

„Und so etwas schimpft sich Lord. Erestor sollte eine Abhandlung über Halbelben schreiben."

„Das wäre für ihn dann eine Lebensaufgabe."

„Besser als nichts zu tun."

„Auch wieder wahr. Noch etwas Wein?"

„Immer her damit. Also, welchen Wein würdest du zu Geflügel empfehlen?"

„Oh Eru, ich dachte hier in Valinor würde es besser werden."

„Davon ging ich auch aus. Diese Blicke... am liebsten würde ich ihnen die Augen auskratzen."

„Eindeutig. Ich meine, können sie sich nicht einfach freuen uns wiederzusehen? Und dann wagen sie es auch immer mir diese ekelhaften Nüsse anzubieten."

„Immerhin bekommst du nicht die stinkenden Fische. Argh, was würde ich dafür geben, um Aeglos zu ergreifen und sie alle damit zu verprügeln."

„Ich mache mit."

„Wir können immerhin nichts dafür, dass wir SO zurückgekehrt sind."

„Richtig. Wir wurden von Lord Námo reingelegt."

Flashback

„Also, ich hatte zwar nie angenommen, hier wäre das Paradies... Aber so etwas? Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich mich damals Sauron entgegen gestellt habe."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Damals hatten wir wenigstens mehr Beschäftigung."

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?"

„Sagen wir es so: Als wir Neulinge waren, habe ich dich so gemocht wie die Spinnen im Düsterwald... demnach sind schon mindestens zwei Jahrtausende verstrichen."

„Ich frage mich, wie lange wir noch warten müssen. Die Ewigkeit kann lange sein, vor allem ohne Frauen."

„Nun, Feanor wartet noch immer und... ich glaube, sie haben die Frauen vor uns versteckt."

„Ja, aber mit dem kann man uns wohl kaum vergleichen... Er war verrückt... Warum sollten sie die Maiden vor uns verbergen?"

„Ihr seid auch verrückt und die Maiden seht ihr nicht, weil ihr ein zu schlechter Umgang für sie wäret."

„Verdammt, müsst ihr euch so anschleichen? Ich hätte fast eine Herzattacke bekommen! Und wir wären bitte was?"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden... Außerdem könnt ihr nicht mehr sterben..."

„Ja schon, aber es geht hier um das Prinzip. Ihr versteckt tatsächlich Elbinnen vor uns?"

Ein leises Lachen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ihr beiden Könige seid schon etwas besonderes. Jeder andere hat Angst vor mir."

„Die haben auch noch nicht einen morgenmuffeligen Halbelben oder eine verärgerte noldorische Lady erlebt, ganz zu schweigen von einem cholerischen Schiffbauer. Was wollt ihr überhaupt?"

„Euch ein Angebot von Eru unterbreiten?"

„Kontakt zu Elbinnen?"

„... Nein."

„Schade. Redet weiter."

„Nach eurem sehr langen Aufenthalt hier wird euch die Möglichkeit zu teil, nach Arda zurückzukehren."

„Moment, warum so plötzlich?"

„Wir sind euer Gejammer und Gemotze leid."

„Da bestimmt ein Haken an der Sache."

„Warum dieses Misstrauen, Oropher?"

Royale Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Und das von jenem, der uns keinen Kontakt mit den weiblichen Wesen gewährt."

„Ihr werdet nicht als Elben zurückkehren."

„Argh, ich habe es doch geahnt!"

„Und als was würden wir zurückkehren?"

„Nun, das liegt bei euch und dem, was ihr dreht."

„Drehen?"

„Genau!"

Mit Fingerschnipsen erschienen die anderen Valar mit einer großen Drehscheibe.

„Äh. Du, Oropher, ich habe Angst."

„Gil, nicht nur du. Schau dir mal das verrückte Funkeln in deren Augen an."

Wie Lord Námo so war, ignorierte er seine vermeintlichen Kandidaten.

„Ohne Publikum wäre es doch langweilig! Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen bei..."

„'Hund, Katze, Maus'", kreischte das euphorische Publikum.

„Liebe Zuschauer, ich präsentiere die heutigen Kandidaten: Er war der letzte Hochkönig der Noldor, Träger Vilyas, Besitzer des Aeglos, unser Held in der strahlenden Rüstung: Ereinion Gil-galad! Applaus für Ereinion!"

Gejubel erklang.

„Und unser zweiter Kandidat: Er war König des Großen Grünwaldes, Vater des Thranduil und Großvater des Legolas."

„Legolas!", hörten sie weibliches Gekreische.

„Begrüßt mit mir den großartigen, gut aussehenden Oropher!"

Gejohle.

„Also, meine lieben Könige. Ich erkläre euch nun die Regeln dieses Spiels: Jeder von euch dreht das Rad und kehrt als das Tier zurück, das auf dem Feld steht, auf dem der Pfeil stehen bleibt. Ihr könnt nur einmal drehen, danach gibt es keinen Weg zurück! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Äh... nun... ja..."

„Wollt ihr 'Hund, Katze, Maus' spielen? Entscheidet gut!"

Kurze Wartemusik erklingt.

„Wir machen es."

„Ja herrlich! Und noch eine kurze Anmerkung an das Publikum. Die Wetten können jetzt bei meiner liebreizenden Gemahlin und Assistentin entgegen genommen werden."

„Seltsames Volk."

„Ja, Ereinion, so viel zur Weisheit der Valar."

„Gut, möge das Spiel beginnen."

Weißt du... wir können eigentlich noch froh sein... hätte uns noch schlimmer treffen können."

„Stimmt... als Pfau oder Maus."

TBC...


End file.
